


Ink

by lamarina



Series: Vampire Kun and Human Johnny (working title) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Basically PWP, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampires are hot, human!Johnny, johnny is a needy boy, kun is so dramatic, vampire!Kun, with a little bit of buildup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: I'm not frightened of where this takes me.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see  
> i'm super busy so i haven't written much /.\ i'll be back

It’s some time either before or just past midnight, but neither Johnny nor Kun are sure of the exact time. They spent the entire evening in town, holding hands and not doing anything in particular at all. At some point, the sun had started setting, people were leaving and shops were closing. Johnny, in his thin cotton hoodie, is shivering, but Kun is unaffected.

“We should go home,” Kun says, tightening his grip on Johnny’s hand.

“Are you cold?” Johnny asks.

Kun blinks up at Johnny. “No? Not at all. But you are. So, let’s go.”

Johnny lets himself be led back to his apartment by Kun, smiling a bit to himself.

+

Kun stands to the side while Johnny unlocks his apartment door, hands clasped neatly behind his back. Unfailingly polite, even after over a century. Old habits die hard.

Once the door is unlocked, Johnny opens it and said, “Come in,” and so Kun does. It took a few false starts--months of them, actually--before it really stuck with Johnny that Kun needed permission to enter a home that wasn’t his own.

“Thank you.” Kun smiles at Johnny, who locks the door behind them and then lobs his keys at the dining room table, which they land on with a metallic clattering noise. “Now, Johnny…”

“Hm?” Johnny looks at Kun and removes his baseball hat, tossing it on the couch and pushing his bangs off of his forehead. “What’s up?”

“May I have a drink, please?”

Like one of Pavlov’s dogs hearing the ringing of a bell, Johnny stills. He never thought, in a million years, he would ever be in a position where six decidedly unsexy words would turn him on.

Without waiting for an answer, Kun tugs on the sleeve of Johnny’s hoodie that he was still wearing. He tips his head towards Johnny’s room, and leads him down the hallway.

+

Johnny is able to unzip and slip out of his hoodie, hastily yank his T-shirt off his body, and step out of his jeans by the time Kun has only removed his blazer and set it on top of Johnny’s dresser drawer.

Shaking his head, Kun makes a sound of disappointment. “Why are humans always in such a hurry all the time? It’s just go, go, go, all day. Don’t you ever just want to slow down and relax?”

Johnny moves around Kun and lays down on his bed, stretching his legs out, placing his arms behind his head. “Most of us haven’t had 150 years to ‘slow down and relax,’” Johnny quips, watching Kun undress quietly in the dark.

Kun turns his head and glares at Johnny. His eyes, slightly golden, are shining. “I am only 119 years old, thank you.” By now he’s taken off his turtleneck and placed it on top of his blazer. There’s still his belt, the chain, and his slacks to go. Johnny whines.

“You do this every time...you start to get me worked up, and I KNOW you want this too, but you just take your time. Even though you know it makes me crazy!” Johnny pouts.

Kun pulls his belt through the loops on his pants and smiles. “If I do it all the time, should you not be used to it by now?” His belt discarded, Kun steps out of his slacks and tosses them elsewhere in the room. “Hm?” He hops on the bed between Johnny’s thighs, the mattress bouncing. His neat black boxer briefs provide a nice contrast to Johnny’s colorful and printed boxers.

“Y-yeah,” Johnny stammers. He suddenly feels hot all over, which is only heightened by Kun’s cold palms on his thigh. 

Moving his hands from Johnny’s thighs and placing them on either side of his head instead, Kun lowers himself down to Johnny’s level and places a single chaste kiss on his lips. They continue to peck, back and forth, until Kun opens his mouth and bites on Johnny’s bottom lip, just so, enough for Johnny to feel a slight sharpness along with the tug. The slightest pinprick is enough to make Johnny shiver, anticipatory.

Johnny opens his mouth and Kun reciprocates, carefully slipping his tongue inside Johnny’s mouth. Enjoying themselves, the two men kiss slowly at first, barely pulling away at all, needing to feel each other’s heat on their lips constantly.

Until Kun pulls away, slowly, carefully, dragging his top teeth against Johnny’s tongue ever so slightly, until he reaches Johnny’s plump bottom lip. Applying just the tiniest bit of pressure, Kun is able to create a small cut on Johnny’s lip, and then immediately wraps his lips around the cut, drawing blood out of it. 

Kun’s fangs are very sharp. Over time, he has learned how to be careful with Johnny.

Kun laps at Johnny’s lip, closing his eyes, while Johnny lies pliant below him. Lazily, Johnny brings up his arms and drags his hands up and down Kun’s back. In this position, Johnny can feel Kun’s dick pressed up against his stomach, making him tilt his hips up, moaning around Kun’s tongue.

“What is this?” Kun pulls away from Johnny’s mouth, licking his own lips. “Do you need something?”

“Kun…” Johnny closes his eyes.

“Patience, please, patience,” Kun says, dragging his thumb down Johnny’s lip, before thrusting it in past the seam of his mouth and letting him suck on it. “We will both get what we want.”

Kun presses his nose against Johnny’s neck, inhaling, taking in his scent. He steels himself, closing his eyes, and says, “You are magnificent.” He slowly drags his thumb out of Johnny’s mouth, then licks the remnants of saliva and blood off of it himself.

Johnny preens under the attention and praise and smiles to himself. “Kun, aren’t you thirsty?”

“Oh, I am parched.” Kun kisses Johnny’s delicious neck, and begins to move down his body, stopping to cover every inch of him in kisses. A kiss to his collarbones, dipping his tongue into his clavicle. Licks to both of his cute nipples, and down his torso to his stomach, open mouthed kisses pressed to his abs. “Your body is so warm.”

“Your lips are cold.”

Kun nips at the skin of Johnny’s hips, making him yelp. “Excuse me.”

Johnny wiggles under the ministrations of Kun’s tongue as he soothes the small bite he’s left on his hip, laving over his hip bones. Kun skips over Johnny’s hardening dick in his boxers and settles on his thighs.

Johnny’s thighs burn under Kun’s cool touch. No matter how frequently they do this, and it is quite frequently due to Kun’s insatiable appetite, Johnny still gets excited, every time.

Kun glances up from Johnny’s legs and looks him in the eyes. “Word?”

“Old Maid.”

“Very good.” Kun dips his head back down, opens his mouth, and sinks his teeth into the thickest part of Johnny’s inner thigh, immediately locating the femoral artery. This is one of Kun’s favorite spots on Johnny’s body, for obvious reasons.

Johnny’s cock jumps in his boxers and he squeezes his eyes shut, hands flying down to grab at Kun's blond head. “Oh, f-f...fu-!”

Kun raises his eyes but never loses focus on his task at hand, draining some of Johnny’s precious, delicious blood for his gain and their mutual pleasure. He licks and sucks at the bite, which will surely scar, matching the others he’s left from times previous.

His mouth full, Kun moans deep in his throat while Johnny struggles to keep his eyes open. Then, swallowing heartily, Kun lifts his head and matches Johnny’s half-lidded gaze. A bit of blood drips from his fangs and down his chin. He grins.

“You’re a monster,” Johnny says.

Kun swipes at his mouth with the back of his wrist and licks the remaining blood from it. “I cannot help being who I am.” He leans forward and gives Johnny a kiss.

Johnny offers both of his arms, both turned upwards exposing his palms and underarms, to Kun and beckons him closer. “More, please.”

“So, so polite. My boy. My good boy…” Kun takes one of Johnny’s arms and kisses his wrist, restraining himself and biting shallowly, so as not to cause great blood loss for Johnny. These bites, surprisingly intimate, do more for Johnny than they do Kun. He’s careful to avoid the radial and ulnar arteries.

Usually. 

Moving up from Johnny’s wrist, Kun kisses his arm, going from his forearm, to the dip of his elbow, to his bicep and once again his jaw. Johnny tilts his neck and allows Kun to pepper his entire jawline with sweet kisses. Mumbling into Johnny’s neck, Kun shifts and presses his dick against Johnny’s. At the same time, he moves one of his arms between their bodies and presses the palm of his hand against Johnny’s dick and grinds down.

Johnny makes a noise of surprise and gasps Kun’s name. He was already hard before this, and now he was leaking precum under the pressure of Kun’s hand. 

“Kiss me,” Kun demands. He opens his mouth and Johnny leans in, open-mouthed, attaching his lips to Kun’s. This kiss is sloppier, messier, needier than the one from earlier. Johnny pants into Kun’s mouth, desperately rutting and pressing against Kun’s hand. 

“Kun. Kun. Kun,” Johnny pants, trying to get his own hands on Kun’s cock. “Please, do something, please.”

In response, Kun moves his hand and carefully dips it below the waistband of Johnny’s underwear. “You are wet.” Kun rubs his forefinger on the tip of Johnny’s cock. “Needy boy.” Kun sucks a hearty mark into Johnny’s neck and pulls away. “I have needs, too. But I am being patient. So I need you to be patient, too.”

Johnny whines and juts his hips into Kun’s touch. “I don’t want to be patient.”

“That’s simply too bad.” Kun continues to rub his finger against the slit on Johnny’s cock, slowly moving his hand down, forming a fist and dragging it up and down. “Johnny, I need your hand.”

Eyes closed, Johnny offers his left hand to Kun, who takes it, brings it up to his mouth, and digs his fangs into the fleshiest part of his palm. Johnny moans.

Rather than sucking the blood from Johnny’s hand, Kun leaves it alone to bleed, and moves backwards and pulls Johnny’s boxers off, freeing his wet cock. “I want to see you touch yourself.”

“I…okay.” Johnny bites his lip and examines his bleeding palm. He holds it toward Kun in question, and raises his eyebrows, looking unsure. Kun nods.

Unsteadily, Johnny grabs his dick and starts to stroke up and down, smearing blood on it, mixing it with his precum. Kun watches, enraptured, licking his lips. “If it could, my heart would be pounding,” Kun says, with a slight smile. Johnny smiles slightly too, before his breath hitches on a gasp.

“Fuck, Kun, fuck.” There’s quite a bit of blood on his dick now, slick and red and wet.

“Okay. It is my turn now.” Kun brings his head down, removing Johnny’s hand from his dick, licking and sucking the blood from his palm. He meets Johnny’s eyes, and carefully wraps his lips around the head of Johnny’s cock. Johnny inhales sharply, and Kun moves down on his cock, swallowing the blood Johnny left behind from his hand as he goes.

Once again, Johnny runs his hands through Kun’s blond hair, gripping the strands as Kun moves his head up and down his cock, making obscene sounds, and grazing his teeth ever so slightly against Johnny’s dick, which make him quiver and inhale sharply.

Kun takes Johnny down his throat, swallowing around it, pressing it as far back as it would go. Johnny twists his hands in Kun’s hair, and with a hiccup and a gasp, comes suddenly, filling Kun’s mouth with his cum, who swallows as much as he can.

Pulling away, Kun licks at his lips and glares at Johnny, who at least has the decently to look mildly embarrassed. “Please tell me before you are going to do that next time,” Kun says plainly.

“I’m sorry.”

Kun steps off the bed and removes his underwear, discarding them on the floor with Johnny’s boxers. He stands next to the bed, leisurely stroking his cock and smiling slightly at Johnny. Excited, Johnny sits up, but a little too fast, and gets dizzy. He holds his head in his palm and closes his eyes.

Immediately, Kun is at his side. “Tsk, Johnny. You have to be careful,” he chastises him. “You don’t want to get a head rush, or worse, to pass out.”

Johnny grins. “It’s alright. It feels good. I’m just excited.”

Kun shakes his head, grabbing Johnny’s hands and pushing him back down onto the pillows. He drapes himself over Johnny’s body. “You’re ready, no?”

“Oh. Yes. Very.” Johnny’s breathing speeds up just a tad. He reaches over to his bedside drawer and pulls open the first one, fishing out a bottle of lube, which he passes to Kun.

Kun opens the cap and squeezes some of the cool gel onto his fingers. Some of it dribbles onto Johnny’s stomach, making him gasp at the feeling. He situates himself between Johnny’s thighs, placing his hands on his inner thighs and none too gently separating them. He presses Johnny’s legs and makes him bend them at the knees, so he can drag his fingers against Johnny’s hole.

Slowly, Kun slips two of his fingers inside, and Johnny tips his head back and swallows roughly. Crooking his fingers upwards, Kun focuses all his attention on making Johnny feel good, getting him wet, opening him up, just giving him pleasure. It’s easy to be selfish during sex and foreplay, but that wasn’t Kun.

“I could do this all day,” Kun simpers. “Anything, everything for you, my best boy.”

Johnny brings his hands up to his red face and squirms under the praise. “Your only boy.”

“My only boy.” Kun lays a kiss on Johnny’s thigh. “My best boy, my only boy, my favorite boy…” He twists his fingers, shifting their position.

“Ah!” Johnny gasps and bites at his fist. “There.”

“There?”

“T-There…” 

Kun brings his other hand over and hooks another two fingers inside of Johnny’s hole, slowly spreading him further. He then opens his mouth and dribbles some spit out of his mouth and into his hole, using the lube and saliva to move his fingers more roughly.

Johnny’s breath shakes.

Kun grins.

“I want it. I need it...please…” Johnny moves his hips, trying to bear down more on Kun’s fingers. “Please, please.”

“Well, I can’t say no when you are being so polite.” Kun slowly removes his fingers, and grabs the lube again. “Also, I am tired of being patient.” Kun uncaps the lube and upends the bottle, then squeezes some onto his cock, rubbing it to coat it thoroughly.

Kun grabs Johnny by his knees, and pulls him close. He looks down and carefully lines his cock up with Johnny’s hole, sliding in fully in one fluid movement. Johnny keens, arching his back, and grips the headboard of the bed frame behind him.

“Good?” Kun asks.

Johnny nods. “Good.”

Kun starts moving slowly, steadily building a pace that they are both able to adjust to. But as he sped up, the room filled with sounds of Kun’s hips slapping against Johnny’s thighs, the obscene and lurid noise of lube squelching out, and Johnny’s cheap bed frame creaking, not to mention Johnny’s own gasps and moans.

Looking down at Johnny, Kun fixates on the long column of his exposed neck. It’s covered in a few fresh, as well as old, hickeys, and miniscule, older bite marks. But nothing new. Not yet.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Kun states.

“You, already, are,” Johnny pants.

“Quiet. I’m not finished.”

Johnny bites his lower lip and lowers his eyes in apology.

“I’m going to keep fucking you, and before you are about to come, I am going to take a bite from your delectable neck, which I have had to resist for hours now.”

Johnny reaches out and grips at his own thighs, large hands fitting over Kun’s. “Oh G...oh, please, please…”

“I know you love it just as much as I do.” Kun lets go of Johnny’s thighs and begins to slide out. “I want you to ride me.”

Despite Johnny having quite a few inches of height on Kun, one of his favorite positions was sitting on Kun’s cock and fucking himself on it. Also, this gave Kun the easiest access to his neck.

Johnny arranges himself on Kun’s lap, blushing and panting, looking down at Kun. Kun may not blush nor breathe heavily, or at all, but he was nonetheless affected. It was evident in his eyes.

Kun ramps his hips up and stuffs his cock in Johnny’s ass, and pulls a shout from Johnny.

“Good boy,” Kun says, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s waist and settling his hands on his lower back. “Come on, baby, let loose. Let it out.”

Johnny’s eyes are closed as he concentrates on bouncing on Kun’s lap, thighs straining, but the pleasure outweighs the pain.

Kun grabs Johnny by the jaw and brings him in close, first kissing him roughly on the lips, fangs catching on them for just a moment before he moves away, to kiss his jaw, to suck another mark. Then, slowly, with his open mouth, he drags his fangs along Johnny’s neck, with hands at his nape, feeling the little hairs stand up. The build-up, the tension, always make Johnny gasp.

“Your neck is...gorgeous. Opulent, palatial, striking. I could go on…” Kun murmurs.

“Shut up, Shakespeare, and fucking bite me already,” Johnny snaps.

Well, Kun doesn’t need to be told twice.

Johnny tilts his head to the side and Kun examines his jugular on the opposite side.

However. A bite there surely means death for Johnny.

As tempting as it can be.

Instead, Kun aims for the carotid arteries, that carry the most nutritious, delicious blood. Humming, thrumming, rushing, just under the skin of Johnny’s lovely neck. They are also harder for him to pierce, but also make for some of the messiest bites, creating a grand time for the both of them.

When Kun’s fangs penetrate the artery, Johnny lets in a sharp intake a breath and his eyes roll slightly backward. He ceases his movements on Kun’s lap, but Kun uses his own strength to continue shafting into Johnny, even as he focuses on the bite. Now, at this point, Johnny’s become nearly delirious, feeling drunk. His hard cock is wedged between their two bodies, and he’s very near coming.

Weakly, Johnny holds onto Kun’s hips as he sucks and licks at his neck, clearly ravenous. Before he’s aware of what is happening, Johnny comes, untouched, onto his own stomach, parts of his chest, and even a slight bit on Kun’s neck as he feeds.

Kun pulls back from Johnny’s neck and looks at him. His face is red and his eyes are nearly closed. Quickly, Kun ramps up his speed, and spills hotly inside of Johnny. Then, carefully, he slides out of the human, laying him gently on his bed. The vampire licks away the remaining blood from Johnny’s neck, his own mouth, and his chin.

Slipping into the adjoining bathroom, Kun returns with a towel to clean up their mess. To his surprise, Johnny is still conscious, and he speaks up as Kun runs the towel over his abs.

“I love you,” he says. He smiles, too, and his eyes sparkle just a bit.

Kun freezes.

“I love you, too. I am going to get you some water.”

**Author's Note:**

> for reference, johnny is 25. kun was turned at 23 so for all intents and purposes, that's how "old" he is. basically, the same/very close to their real ages.
> 
> this AU was thought up by myself and a friend, so you can look forward to more works in the future, from us! 
> 
> Title from [Ink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6HY8_zO1z8) by Indiana.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/minecraftaeyong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minecraftaeyong)


End file.
